fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FullMetal Falcon
All right! Right now we really need stuff on the GBA F-ZERO games. Especially Maximum Veolocity. Any info would be appreciated. Mattiator 04:22, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. I want to welcome you to this wiki. If there is anything you need help with (wiki formatting, templates, mediawiki extensions etc), feel free to let me know. If something requires administrator access to do and you cannot get a hold of the founder here, you can also drop me a note. Also, that user talk template looks GREAT on monobook, but covers up the article management tabs in the Quartz skins. I'm going to be bold and move it down a bit. -PanSola 19:31, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Re: Redirects Um, between "redirect" and "to transwiki", I'm not 100% what you are talking about, since they kind of mean different things to me. If you simply want the content of Wikipedia copy-pasted to this wiki, you can manually do it by hand. Just make sure you attribute Wikipedia properly using Template:Wikipedia. If that doesn't answer your question, try rephrasing it using different words or using an example. - PanSola 01:15, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm still not sure what you mean by "fully transwiking" something, if it doesn't mean copying the content over here, and if it doesn't mean import full histories of articles. As for templates on Wikia, there's no design that all templates must follow. Individual wikis may have their own convention, or not have a convention at all. -PanSola 04:11, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::BTW, your infobox seems to be using a number of CSS classes that are not defined anywhere, which might be the reason it looks different than how you wanted it. -PanSola 04:21, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::List of planets in the F-Zero series has been done. Let me know if you want to me to take care of anything else. -PanSola 19:29, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on your promotion! The below is the welcome that I typically give to new wiki founders, some of which may be useful to you: I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help here ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 23:43, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Re: references The problem is with Template:Cite web. Even though you copied the code straight from WP's template, it behaves differently. HTML Tidy (or just Tidy) is an open source tool that cleans up broken HTML. Wikipedia has Tidy enabled, but Wikia doesn't use it due to several bugs in it. Thus, some templates that are directly copied and pasted from Wikipedia may be broken. -PanSola 20:04, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Seems Wikia only look at the first ref tag with the ID for the information. I don't know why. -PanSola 20:27, 14 December 2007 (UTC) page: Flowers This page is completely void of any useful content. There is no "Up for deletion", so it would be good to delete it. EDIT: forgot to put timestamp... Mattiator 02:57, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Glad to see you back! BTW, there is a Racing games portal being started at eGamia. You might want to check it out and see if you are interested in helping it out! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 01:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) hey Hi im User:Space Leon. I was just wondering if you had all the AX racers in GX. I just Need Dai, Sen, and Gen and Lily Flyer. Any advice? Thank you! I have tried the mine thing. Thats how i beat it on hard. I have destroyed Black Shadow and Blood Falcon before but I lost to the Skull. I'll eventually get it. Thanks again for the advice! Space Leon I finally beat both =P. On #7, I wrecked Black Shadow and Blood Falcon. I held off a charging Michael Chain and Zoda at the end. On #8, I started boosting non-stop on the 2nd lap. I reached him and passed him on the 3rd lap. I kept boosting non-stop until the race was over. I think I got a good 10 second lead on him. Space Leon Hiya Can you promote me to Beauracrat on this Wiki soon? Please answer soon! Thanks! KP317 21:04, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Yo... It still seems that there is never a Beauracrat or Admin that is active full time on this wiki... I would be nice if I could at least have some admin powers to fight off vandals... Kperfekt Luck Of The Irish 08:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) YESH! Now My Plans For Dictatorship Of This Wiki May Begin! Haha, JK... But Thanks So Much For The Upgrade, I'll Do My Best To Kick Some Vandals Outta Here ;) - Yeah... I Wish Things Would Pick Up In July, But Word Is That Their Announcing The Future Of Starfox At E3, And If There's No More Starfox I Unfortunately Think That F-Zero Is Doomed As Well... Thanks Again! It's A Great Birthday Present Haha. Kperfekt Luck Of The Irish 00:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC)